


#25- Wander around a restaurant asking other diners for their parsley.

by StormVandal



Series: 179 Ways To Annoy Someone [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormVandal/pseuds/StormVandal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#25- Wander around a restaurant asking other diners for their parsley.

#25 WANDER AROUND A RESTAURANT ASKING OTHER DINERS FOR THEIR PARSLEY

Gerard and Frank were curled up together on the couch one evening. They weren't doing anything in particular, just lying around. Frank's head was in Gerard's lap and Gerard was absentmindedly playing with Frank's hair, humming contentedly. The whole scene was very adorable and shit.

Then, suddenly, Gerard's stomach growled loudly.

Frank jumped violently, seeing as his ear was practically pressed against Gerard's belly. His sudden movement made Gerard jump too. They looked at each other with slight shock. And then they both burst out laughing.

"Hungry, Gee?" Frank giggled.

"Maybe a little," said Gerard, gently pushing Frank off him and hauling himself off the couch. He went through to the kitchen and opened the fridge, but promptly closed it again, went back to the living room and asked "Hey, wanna go out for dinner?"

Frank smiled. "Sure. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, just feel like it," Gerard shrugged.

"Ooh, spontaneous!" Frank teased. "Okay, let's go then."

They wandered along hand in hand, looking for somewhere they could eat. Gerard didn't care -he'd have been fine with anything- but Frank was a vegetarian, so that ruled out a lot of options. Not that Gerard minded. Not at all. Not eating a burger for dinner was the least of the things he'd do for Frank.

They passed an Italian place and Frank stopped.

"How about here?" he suggested, and Gerard agreed because he was fucking hungry and there was no lineup. And Italian food was pretty good.

They went inside and were seated immediately. As they followed the host to their table, Gerard noticed something that made him excited- practically all the other diners had a sprig of parsley on their food or on the side of their plate.

Gerard fucking loved parsley. It was kind of weird, actually. And it looked like this restaurant used a lot of parsley.

But when their food arrived, neither of them had any.

"How is that possible?" Gerard exclaimed in dismay. "How did we order the only two dishes in the restaurant that come without parsley?"

Frank frowned. He knew how much his boyfriend loved parsley, and he didn't want him to be disappointed. Thinking quickly, he came up with a brilliant plan.

"I'll be right back, baby," he said, getting up. "Wait here, okay?"

Gerard was SO CONFUSED. He watched in total bewilderment as Frank wandered over to a different table.

 _What the hell is he **doing**?_ he wondered.

He didn't have to wonder for long. As soon as Frank reached the table, he asked the woman sitting there "Excuse me, ma'am, can I have your parsley?"

Gerard's eyes widened and he started giggling uncontrollably and Frank went from table to table repeating the same question.

By the time he returned to Gerard, he had a fistful of parsley and most of the people in the restaurant were staring at him.

Smiling broadly, he tipped the parsley onto Gerard's food, kissed the top of his head and, chuckling softly at the look of childish delight on Gerard's face, sat back down.

Any and all annoyed expressions on the faces of the other patrons disappeared as at least half the restaurant 'aaaawwwww'd.

Gerard tore his gaze away from the delicious-looking parsley on his plate to beam at Frank, who was casually eating as if nothing had happened.

"I love you," he said.

Frank glanced up at him and grinned. "I love you too."

And the restaurant 'aaaawwwww'd again.

Frank laughed. "Now eat your damn parsley."

**AN: I suck at endings and I apologize for that.**


End file.
